


Test Runs and Investigations

by indigororo



Series: Live and Let Die [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigororo/pseuds/indigororo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of Live and Let Die</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2015

I knock twice on the red door of a third floor apartment and wait patiently with Dean for an answer. The door slowly creaks open and the pale face of a 24 year old woman peeks out.

“H-hello? Can I help you?”

“Yes. Are you Angelica?”

She nods.

“We are FBI. I am Agent Elliot and this is my partner Agent Collins. We would like to ask some questions about what you saw regarding the death of Kyle Jennings,” I say smoothly. Dean and I present out FBI badges and she hesitantly lets us through.

She shows us to a small living room set-up and we sit across from her on a small couch.

“Did you know Kyle before this incident?” Dean starts off.

“Yeah, I’d had this class with him all semester. Kyle was a really sweet guy. It was kind of naive, but never said anything mean about anyone. One night he went to this party with a bunch of jocks; I didn’t go. Anyway, I’ve heard stories about how some of the people there got him all drugged up and attacked him. After that, he was a little more reserved than usual, but nothing I thought was important until now.”

“What kinds of things?” I implore.

“He stopped going outside as much and never ate anything in front of us. We thought he had turned anorexic, but he seemed perfectly healthy. Well, his skin was a lot paler too. He talked even less than usual and nearly failed his classes.”

“Who else was at the party?” Dean asks.

“Just a bunch of frat jocks and their girlfriends.”

“Can we have some names?”

Her eyes wander to the top right corner of her vision as she struggled to remember. “Umm, there was Justin Ravenshead, Stuart umm... There were tons of people, I can’t remember right now.”

“That’s plenty. Thanks,” I say, jotting the names down.

“Did you notice anything strange that happened specifically that day? Was Kyle acting any more weird than usual leading up to his death? Was there something questionable at the crime scene?”

“Well, he seemed more paranoid than usual these past few weeks, but everyone was. Ever since these killings started, no one has felt completely safe. He missed a lot of his classes and wouldn’t do the assignments I brought for him. He couldn’t look me in the eye or concentrate on anything for that matter.”

“What about when you found him?”

She chokes up a little. “I heard the gunshot and he collapsed right as I found him. I saw a woman in black running away. He had blood all around his mouth and his clothes were ripped. And..and…” Her eyes fill with tears and she tries to wipe them away.

I hold her hand from across the table. “It’s ok. You don’t have to say anymore. You have been extremely brave and I can’t thank you enough for digging up all these painful memories to help us figure out who’s doing this.”

She nods a little, sniffing quietly. I smile and stand up with Dean.

“Thank you for your time, Angelica,” Dean says and we show ourselves out the door.

“So what do you think? Vampire, werewolf, or something else?” I say when we reach the Impala.

“I don’t know but it sounds like we’ve got an over-zealous hunter on our hands.”

 


	2. 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke enlists the help of her friend, Amy, in order to break into the hospital morgue.

_“Witches?” I wasn’t sure if I had heard them correctly. I walked to my front door and hesitantly stepped outside, letting the rain fall on my scalp. The cold ground on my bare feet sent chills up my spine. I bent down over a worm that had been lying motionlessly on the sidewalk. With a gloved hand, I cradled it and took it inside, setting it on a cloth on the round table._

_The worm I had picked up had a cut in the middle that almost made it all the way through. Not moving. Held together by strings. It was definitely long dead._

_I peeled the glove off my hand and gently touch the slimy skin of the worm. I counted the seconds._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

_Ten._

_It moved and I restarted my counting._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_The worm began to slowly twist and squirm. It inched forwards._

_Twenty-eight._

_Twenty-Nine._

_Thirty._

_The worm paused. It lay still again on the cloth._

_I thanked the worm for letting me experiment on it, before setting it back on the ground outside._

_When I came inside, I finally picked up the phone. The phone buzzed as I wait for the receiver to pick up._

_“Hello? Brooke, you doing ok?” Amy’s familiar voice came through the speaker_

_“Yeah. I just need your help with something.”_

_“Ok…”_

_“What are you doing right now?”_

_“Nothing. I just finished my classes for today. Are you ok?”_

_“Yeah. Yeah. Do you think you can get me into the morgue?”_

_“Why?”_

_“It doesn’t matter. Can you do it or not?”_

_“It’s possible, but I’m not supposed to.”_

_“Ok, come pick me up in ten minutes. Bring nurse clothes for the both of us and your ID and stuff.” I hung up and tossed the phone onto my sofa._

_Ten minutes later, Amy pulled up in front of my house. I opened the door to let her in, taking the scrubs from her as she entered._

_“Brooke, is this illegal?”_

_“Most likely. But I have to see something,” I said, changing into the scrubs._

_“Can you explain before I help you commit an insane crime?”_

_I paused and gave it some thought. As much as I wanted to tell her, I couldn’t. She’d think I was insane. I shook my head._

_She crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of the door. “Then I won’t help you.”_

_I sighed. “What do you need to know?”_

_“Why you haven’t called anyone for three days and why you so desperately need to get into the morgue.”_

_“I haven’t called anyone because I was scared and I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. I need to get into the morgue because I need to test something.”_

_“What?”_

_“Ugh. Can we just go?”_

_She gave in and lead me to her car._

* * *

 

_“Make a distraction,” I whispered to Amy as we hide behind a corner in the white-walled hospital._

_“Like what?” Her voice was high and nervous._

_“I don’t know. Just knock something over or pretend to have a stroke.”_

_“Brooke…”_

_“Gimme your card key. Knock on the door four times when you’re done and I’ll show you what I’m doing.”_

_She passed her card key to me and I nudged her around the corner. She wobbled towards the front desk, mumbling something under her breath. I slinked around the corner and casually walked the other way to the door labeled ‘Morgue’._

_“Are you ok?” The woman behind the desk asked._

_The rest of the people in the room went peacefully about their business, taking no notice of Amy. With a wave of the hand, I made the water in the jug on the desk slosh around. The liquid leapt over the side, knocking the jug to the ground. Water splashed everywhere, including Amy. She then collapsed to the ground. The occupants of the room gasped and gathered around her._

_With everyone distracted, I slide Amy’s card key into the slot, unlocking the door. I ducked inside, making sure the door locked behind me. Thankfully, the room was empty. I tucked her card into a pocket and cracked my knuckles._

_Each wall in the square room was silver metal that contained human corpses. I opened one John Doe that was found just the other day. I unzipped the plastic just enough to see his face. He was a slightly chubby man with balding brown hair._

_I exhaled deeply, trying to relax my nerves. My hand inched forwards until my fingers grazed his forehead. I pulled away and started counting._

_After ten seconds, he took in a deep breath. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced around nervously._

_“W-wh-where am I?” he voice was hoarse and he tried to sit up._

_“Shhh…don’t get up,” I said slowly, “It’s ok, you’re safe. Just stay calm and try to think. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”_

_“I-was” He swallowed, “I was crossing the highway to catch my dog, Timmy. And this big semi came right at me. The last thing I remember was looking into the headlights…” his eyes filled with tears. “Is my dog ok?”_

_“Yes, Timmy is just fine.”_

_He smiled slightly, before erupting into violent coughs. Then he lay still._

_I stroked the side of his face and waited for another minute. He did not come back to life again._

_I zipped him back up and pushed him into the chamber._

_There were four evenly spaced knocks at the door. I pulled it open and let Amy in._

_“Ok, whatever you’re doing, it had better be worth it.”_

_I laughed. Her clothes were soaking wet and dripping on the linoleum tiled floor._

_“Don’t laugh. If that jug hadn’t fallen randomly, I don’t think my act would have worked.” She started to laugh too. “I’m did that for you. Now you owe me an explanation.”_

_“Sure thing, little mermaid.” I pulled open another container. This time it was of a woman found under a bridge just yesterday._

_“What are you planning to do with a two day old body?” She pulled herself onto a table and leaned back in amusement._

_“Just watch. Don’t freak out or anything.” I unzipped the plastic on her face and let out all the air in my chest. If this didn’t work, Amy would think I’m insane and she did all that for nothing._

_I place a hand on the side of her face and pull away._

_One._

_Two._

_“Ok…”_

_“Just wait.”_

_Six._

_Seven._

_“You know you just touched a gross dead body with your bare hand--”_

_The woman sucked in a deep breath and her eye batted open._

_Amy slapped a hand over her mouth in surprise, but I held a hand out to her to keep her calm. She scooted off the table and wandered towards me._

_“W-” the woman took a moment to catch her breath and look around her. “Where am I? What happened?” She tried to sit up, but I touched her shoulder to keep her down._

_“It’s ok. You’re safe now. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?” I cut to the chase this time._

_“I was running. Running from him. And I ran over the bridge. He caught me and touched my head with this glowing yellow light on his hand. Everything went black and I felt like I was falling down--Oh my goodness. Am I dead?”_

_I blinked, taken aback by the question. I hadn’t prepared an answer for that._

_“Did I die?” She began to hyperventilate._

_“No, no. Everything is fine,”  I said in my best attempt to calm her, “Who was chasing you?”_

_“A man had been following me for weeks. He wanted revenge. After he Jenison turned up dead, I knew I was next. We never should have got on his bad side. I don’t--”_

_She was cut off when she started violently coughing and gasping for breath. Finally, she went limp on the tray._

_I stepped back into a table, trying to catch my own breath. What did she and Jenison do? Who was killing people? What was happening?_

_“What the hell was that?” Amy said, “Brooke, are you punking me?”_

_I shook my head._

_“What did she mean about Jenison?” she said quieter._

_I shrugged. Dissatisfied with my lack of answers, Amy placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes._

_“Brooke, have you always been able to do this?”_

_“I’d never touched a dead person before I checked for Jenison’s pulse that one day.”_

_Amy turned, zipped up the woman, and slid her back into the chamber._

_“Please don’t send me to the nuthouse.”_

_She chuckled. “If I told someone about you, they’d think I was the insane one.”_

_I smiled and walked over to the sink to wash my hands. “Sorry for not calling you or anyone. I was too scared to talk about it in case, I accidently told them about what really happened.”_

_“Ok. But you have to call your parents back. They’ve started calling me and honestly, you’re mother is a little obnoxious.”_

_“Yeah, sorry about that.”_

_After a moment of silence, she said, “Do you know how it works? The thing you just did, I mean.”_

_I shrugged. “Beats me. All I know is that it only works once. I’m not sure how long after death it works. I doubt it will work if the person’s lungs, heart, and brain are messed up.”_

_“So what is it? Like a superpower?”_

_I turned to look straight at her. “Um, I guess you could call it that. Just don’t tell anyone anything, ok? I’m also not up for the super hero stuff. I won’t bring people back from the dead unless necessary.”_

_“Not even for a favor?” Her eyes took on a sadder look with this question._

_“Depends.” I watched her eyes wander uncomfortably._

_“Ok,” she said suddenly, breaking the silence, “let’s get out of here, shall we?”_

_I followed her out the door._

_“How about you buy me a croissant at the coffee shop? I think you owe me at least that.”_

_I laughed. “Sure.”_

_We turned the corner and I almost run into someone. I looked up into the faces of the FBI who visited my house._

_“Hey there, Brooke,” Dante with the brown hair said._

_“H-hi,” I said, exasperated, crossing my arms over my chest._

_“What are you doing in the hospital as a nurse? I thought you were studying psychology,” Dean Landis added._

_“My friend, Amy,” I nodded to her at my side, “was showing me around.”_

_They shook her hand. “I’m Agent Dante, and this is my partner Agent Landis.”_

_She nodded._

_“Ok, we’d better be on our way,” Dante pulled his partner aside letting us through._

_“Bye now,” Landis said._

_I waved at the both of them._

_“Why do you know them?” Amy whispered when we had stepped out the front doors._

_“They came to my house earlier and questioned me about the incident.”_

_“Huh, do they think you killed her?”_

_“What?”_

_“I don’t know. They just seemed a bit suspicious. And if I didn’t know you, I’d think that the only reason you were there for her death was because you killed her.”_

_“But it wasn’t like that.”_

_“I know. I’m just saying.”_

* * *

 

_The rain beat heavily on the windshield of Amy’s car and there was a thick layer of water no matter how fast the wipers worked._

_“Ugh. I hate rain.” Amy squinted her eyes to try to make out the shapes outside. “I can’t see a thing!”_

_“I have something else to confess.”_

_She glanced quickly at me. “What?”_

_She stopped the car at a red light. “I found out I can control water too. Don’t freak out.” I held up one hand to create another bubble on the windshield. I made the water evaporate off the surface and every other drop that fell, bounced off the invisible shield._

_“Whoa. That is so cool.” She thought for a moment. “Did you make that water jug fall on me?”_

_“Yeah. Sorry.”_

_“Well, it got the job done didn’t it? So that kind of explains why you can bring back dead people.”_

_I waited for her to explain._

_“Human bodies are made mostly of water. So you are probably finding a way to reanimate the liquids inside them.”_

_“But when I control water, I have to think about what I want. When I touched Jenison, she just came to life.”_

_“I bet you were silently hoping she would still be alive when you checked for a pulse. That was probably enough thinking to get the job done.”_

_She pulled up in front of my house and set the car in park. I let down the bubble._

_“So, you’re saying I’m over thinking all the other actions I’m doing?” I said, getting out of the car._

_“Maybe. I’m not sure how this works, but I think it’s easier than you’re making it.”_

_We walked the front door and Amy shut it behind her._

_“I wonder what else I can do…”_

_We started to change back into our clothes._

_“Well, there’s water in almost everything. So you can do quite a lot of things.” She held up her damp scrubs. “Like dry these?”_

_I touched the cloth and extracted the extra water. I pulled it out in one long trail, making it twist and swirl through the air. The water traveled to a vase on the table in the entry way._

_“Now how much did you think when you did that?”_

_“At first I felt like I had to locate every molecule of water, but then I remembered what you were talking about. After that the water all just came together and came out.”_

_“What about the swirling in the air?”_

_“I just did that for fun. Not much thinking involved with that.”_

_“Awesome. Let’s go get that croissant.”_

* * *

 

_We entered the coffee shop, soaking wet from the rain outside._

_“Can you dry me off?” Amy joked._

_“Only if you’re ready to be the best friend to a water controlling freak who peruses coffee shops to show off her magical skills.”_

_“So, that's a no?”_

_I nudged her playfully and got in line to order._

_“Hey, it’s those guys again,” Amy whispered, pointing to the second room of the shop._

_I followed her finger and saw the two FBI agents sitting at a table in the middle of the room._

_“Grab that empty table; I’ll get the food.” I pointed to the uninhibited table two spaces away from theirs. “Try to listen to what they say. Don’t let them see you.”_

_She followed my instructions and slid into the table with her back to them, casually listening._

_I ordered a croissant and a latte for Amy and a hot chocolate for myself then waited at the end of the counter for the drinks. I glanced at Amy watching me patiently with her back still to the agents._

_She gave me an uncomfortable expression then a confused one. She held a hand to the side of her mouth and mouthed the words “THEY'RE CRAZY!” and finishing with a nod. I gave her a hand signal telling her to write down what’s going on. She pulled a pen from her bag and a crumpled piece of paper and started jotting things down._

_I picked up the drinks from the counter and carried them to the table. I passed Amy her latte and croissant while sipping on my own hot chocolate._

_“Thank you!” Amy beamed, sliding the paper towards me where she had scrawled as much of their conversation as possible along with a few side notes._

_It read:_

**“The vic had no scratches, bruises, or any sign of physical abuse, so that rules out the majority of possibilities.” (← longer brown haired one said)**

 

 **“Right. So as we thought,** **witches** **are our main focus.”**

 

 **“But it could be any number of other things, Dean. Djinn, demon…” (← other things I’ve never heard of) Also:** **are they even FBI?**

 

**“Yeah. The witness (← you?) said that Jenison said something about a guy who had come for her. Maybe she’s been tracked for a while.”**

 

 **“The main thing that needs to happen for us to understand this is to get the witness to spill. We need to know exactly what happened and how. Dean, you heard the 911 call recording! Something happened that made her scream and hang up.** **She was definitely hiding something.** **” (uh oh. you think they’ll figure it out?)**

 

**“Also, what was up with that window, man? That was not right.”**

 

**“Why are you so hung up on that window? So what, there was no rain on it? It was probably covered by a tree or something. I think you liked her.”**

 

**“No way.”**

 

**“I think you need a real relationship, dude. One night stands can’t be good for your emotional stability. I mean look at you. You’re a mess. Who cares about the amount of rain on windows!”**

 

**“Shut up.”**

 

**(Now they somehow moved on to how much the other guy wants a burger with pie and long haired dude says it’s bad for your health but other guy doesn’t care)**

 

_“Ok. Interesting…” I laughed a little, “last part’s a little weird.”_

_She nodded in agreement. “I think he really likes you.”_

_“He tried to flirt with me earlier. It was kinda random and out of place, but I think he’s cute.”_

_Amy put a hand over her mouth to show her excitement. I sipped my hot chocolate and rolled my eyes._

_“I’m going to the bathroom.” I stood up and made my way to the restrooms._

_“Hey, Brooke,” a voice said behind me._

_I turned to find Dean Landis smiling at me. “Hey there,” I said, sort of worried, “What’s up?”_

_“My partner and I were just having lunch while we talked about your case. And we had a few more questions to ask you and here you are! Do you mind coming to our table?”_

_I hesitated for an uncomfortably long amount of time before luckily, Amy saw my pain and dashed to my side._

_“Hey, there Agent,” she grinned at him, catching him off guard._

_“Amy, right?”_

_“That’s me. Brooke and I actually have to go right now. My mom needs help moving and you know how moms are. We were supposed to be there three minutes ago, so we’d better get going before she disowns me.”_

_“Ok. By all means, go ahead. I wouldn’t want to be the cause of your disownment. Brooke, please call us ASAP. You have my card?”_

_I nodded._

_“OK, see ya then.” He plodded back to their table and slumped into his chair._

_Amy and I picked up our drinks and headed back into the rainy weather outside._

_“Thanks for the save.”_

_“No problem, but I think you owe me another croissant.” We piled into her car and started off to my apartment._

 


	3. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Brooke go to the morgue to talk to Kyle, the deceased student.

Just by flashing our FBI badges, the doctor shows us straight to the morgue and pulls out the body of Kyle Jennings. Then he excuses himself, leaving us to our work.

When Dean is ready, I touch the college student’s forehead and Dean takes a step back.

The boy inhales suddenly and deeply, his eyes flitting open. He tries to sit up, straight away, but I calm him and make him lay down.

“Where am I? What happened?” he asks groggily.

“You’re safe. Can you tell me who turned you?”

“What?”

“Into a werewolf. Tell me, we don’t have much time.”

“Umm.. s-some guys at a party bite me and I promise, I haven’t eaten anything other than animal hearts since then!”

“Where do they live now?”

“Number 4… Thompson street.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I w-was walking home and a woman came out of a house and attacked me. I knew she had been tracking down others like me for weeks and I was scared for when she came for me. Hey, can you answer my questions now?”

“I’m sorry. I need you to cooperate. Do you remember anything else? What she looked like?”

“Well, she had brown hair and was wearing a nurse’s outfit. She was--” Then he begins to cough. I turn to the sink beside Dean and wash my hands as he waits for Kyle to pass out.

When he stops coughing and goes silent, Dean zips the plastic over his face again and slides the metal tray into the chamber. He turns to me as I wash my hands.

“Is it just me, or did he not seem as shy as Angelica said he was?”

I shrug. “I guess.”

“You doing alright, Brooke?”

I nod, drying my hands on a paper towel. “It’s never nice to watch anyone go through that much pain and see them die in front of you. But I’m ok.”

He leans down and kisses my lips, holding my chin in his hand. I smile and let him wrap me up in a hug.

“I would kiss you again,” he starts, “but I don’t want to end up doing the dirty in a morgue.”

“One more thing crossed off the bucket list,” I joke, pecking his lips, “I’m sure if you weren’t so old, you’d totally be down for some spontaneous morgue sex.”

“Oh, you don’t get to make fun of me for being ‘old’. You’re only 3 years younger.”

“Yeah, but I don’t look like it!” I laugh and slip out of his embrace.

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” He follows me out of the morgue and his phone dings.

“Perfect timing. Sam is done with the police records and will meet us at the coffee shop with your friends.”

“I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be. They’re your friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
